


I Didn't Hear You the First Time

by littleblue_eyedbird



Series: Valora Hawke/Merrill [3]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Dragon Age - Freeform, Dragon Age II - Freeform, Dragon Age Prompt, F/F, Fic, Fluff, I Love You, Love, f!Hawke x merrill, hawke x merrill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 04:35:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4208145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleblue_eyedbird/pseuds/littleblue_eyedbird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dragon Age Prompt: "I didn't hear you the first time"</p><p>Merrill blurts out that she loves Hawke :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Didn't Hear You the First Time

“I love you!” Merrill gushed into into Valora’s cheek as she lay sprawled out on top of her.

“I probably shouldn’t be saying that, should I?” She bolted up to a sitting position on Valora’s bed. “I’m always saying the stupidest things…uhm” Her words came tumbling out, faster than her tongue could keep up. She buried her face in her hands, hiding the blush that was spreading across her features. 

“I didn’t quite catch that. Can you say it again?” Valora propped herself up on her elbows, cocking her head at Merrill. “I didn’t hear you the first time.”

Merrill peeked through splayed fingers at Valora as she continued to sit up.

“I..I said that I love y– wait. This is a joke, you’re teasing me, aren’t you.”

“Mhm.” A rare smile danced across Valora’s lips and she reach out to take Merrill’s hands away from her face and into her own. Valora tugged Merrill closer, slipping into her lap. Releasing one hand, Valora stroked the hair away from the elf’s face. 

“I love you too Merrill, and I..” it was Hawke’s turn to pause. She cleared her throat, quelling the nerves in her stomach before continuing on.

“Actually, I’ve meaning to ask you if you’d like to move in here. With me.”

“Here?! In Hightown? What in the rich and fancy part of town with no rats in it? What will your neighbors say…or do? You…with an elf?” Merrill was an open book and her voice was thick with worry that was mirrored in her wide eyes.

“I don’t care what they think. If anyone has a problem with it I will take care of them, personally. I will cut them down if it comes to that. Whatever it is I need to do. You are worth fighting for.”

Valora’s tone was serious, the hardened look in her golden eyes told Merrill that this was not a joke; that Valora truly wanted her here, and she was willing to fight to keep her. Valora wrapped her arms around Merrill’s lithe frame and held her there, lips to her forehead. For the first time, Merrill felt genuinely wanted. Safe. Home.

“Ma Vhenan, you really are crazy aren’t you?” Merrill gave a small chuckle. 

“I’ll take that as a yes.”


End file.
